To Be
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: Slightly Romance. story NOT what it seems.. Hiiro FINALLY asks Ririna WHY she stalks him. she confesses why, will Hii-kun react positively or negatively to it?


To Be  
~Blaze  
  
~~~  
  
Hiiro FINALLY asks why Ririna stalks her. Hopefully it will be enlightening for you all.  
  
All characters belong to there respectful owners  
  
~~~  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooo!!!!!!"  
  
Boy in question winced, damn, he thought, she found me. Quickly scanning the corridors of the school hallways, he sought for an exit.  
  
Seeing one, he went to make his getaway. Mentally he sighs, the body pressed close to him indicating that he was too late.  
  
"Ririna..." he started.  
  
"Hiiro," he winced at her squeal, "are you finally going to profess your love for me?"  
  
It was funny how the dignified princess could be so regal and calm in meetings while she acted like a lovesick baka and erm... stalker.   
  
"...." He refused to answer that. True, he originally held feelings for the girl. Admiring her strength and quality but then... she turned to this and well, it was a turn off.. (Duh!)  
  
Ririna then proceeded to hug him tighter, ecstatic at her idea. At last, she thought absentmindedly; Hiiro's going to admit he likes me!  
  
"Ririna," he started. "I. Don't. Like. You."  
  
Her face drooped, mentally she sighed, not this again. Stubborn fool, can't he see I love him that I can see him for what he is?  
  
"But Hii-ch-."  
  
"Stop it Ririna. Grow up, stop acting up and living some childish fantasy. It will never come true."  
  
By then, Hiiro had managed to pry her off of him. Honestly, he didn't understand the girl. One minute she could be loving, cheerful, and happy, and then at the sight of him, she turns into this psychotic crazy girl with an obsession.  
  
Ririna winced slightly, how true those statements were. She frowned, No, Ririna thought determined; she will not give up on him.  
  
During her contemplation, Hiiro seeing his chance quietly walked away.   
  
Ririna, not one to give up so easily, chased after him, her purpose resounding loudly in her mind.   
  
She caught up with him, noting the surprised look on his face. Yes, she could read him that well. Ririna smirked slightly; it wasn't that hard to catch up to him, in fact, she probably could have run faster.   
  
She wasn't a stalker for nothing, but in her view, it wasn't that hard to read him.   
  
His face would usually be set blankly; devoid of emotions. She knew that each twitch was a sign of irritation, the way his eyes dilated indicated his surprise, how he tensed when something displeased him, the way his eyes would slightly narrow when he was bordering the edge.  
  
Really, it wasn't that hard, especially when those emotions were so often directed at her. He never showed any others, he didn't know how so why should he. That was her goal, to show him what he could have, she loved him that much.  
  
When she first saw Hiiro, he intrigued her. He had a dark aura encasing him yet he still held an unusual amount of light and good, even if you could hardly feel it.  
  
Throughout the wars, she watched him. The way he displayed his love for things; fighting and protecting the earth. His single-minded drive that motivated him to complete his mission; for peace and happiness in the earth and colonies, even if he thought he felt he could never obtain it. How he changed his opinions; when he stopped killing innocents.  
  
Honestly, if he never had stopped, she would have stopped loving him; she could never give her heart to a person who killed when the latter couldn't protect themselves.   
  
During the wars, he grew, grew from the lonely boy to a man who knew what he was and took what he wanted.  
  
She loved every little thing about him.  
  
It wasn't just an obsession, she wanted him to love her the way she loved him; even if he didn't show it. Every chance she got she took, wanting so badly for him to see her. Not an object of peace, not someone who he had to protect, not some little girl.  
  
Oh, how she longed for him to glance at her.   
  
Anything but the look of annoyance or hate.  
  
She knew he didn't like her, knew he despised her in fact. She couldn't help it, it was her nature and she couldn't break free from it. Ririna had tried before.  
  
Ririna continued to follow him, knowing that he knew she was behind him; she watched him, he was all tensed up. If she was looking at his face, actually, she didn't have to see it, but she knew his eyes were narrowed, his fist clenched.  
  
At the end of his tether, Hiiro yelled... well, not really yell but just above his 'monotone' voice. "Why are you stalking me?" He gritted out, oh how his hand itched to put a hole between her eyes, pacifist princess or not.  
  
She smiled, a serene one at that, the question she had been waiting for him to ask.  
  
Tilting her head slightly to the side, her dirty blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. "I have been waiting for you to ask me that."  
  
Slightly confused at her appearance, and relieved, he watched as she continued to be the calm and mature girl she had been before.  
  
"You already know the obvious reason Hiiro; I love you, and I can't help that feeling."  
  
She started, watching him noting that his face had not changed from the irritated look.  
  
"The next is that I know I can make you happy, change your life. Hiiro, you already love, a love for Earth and its people, but I want to be the one person you can't live without. The one you love with all your heart. I want to be the one that sees those rare smiles I know will be beautiful once I see them. I want to be the one who you hold in your arms, never flinching at the unfamiliar touch. I want to be the one you hold in your heart, the one you'll always think of every single day."  
  
Stopping for a breath, a tear lightly trails down her cheek, his face was still devoid of emotion, but now it was worse. He had put on the mask, the mask that he used when he didn't want anyone to see what he was thinking, even if all he showed was nothing.  
  
"I want to know everything about you; your past, present, and future. I want to be the one you live with, to see a tender streak of emotion if it was just for a passing glance. I want you to feel comfortable around me, that you have nothing to hide because I know who you are and you know it. But most of all, I want to be the one you love, the one you can have forever with."  
  
Hiiro's face was stoic, though he was shocked at the passionate voice that rang through his ears, even thought the person wasn't speaking anymore.  
  
Inwardly he laughs, not maliciously, but that of a hopeless kind.   
  
Didn't she know?   
  
How absurd that she thought she could give him all that. He had tried, and he definitely knew it wasn't Ririna that would unlock the emotions he yearned for. Not when she acted like a banshee every time they met.   
  
Ririna had seen it, the mocking look that had passed, at least she brought out one new emotion out of him, thought it wasn't the one she was hoping for.  
  
She knew though, knew that she would never return the love. Her heart started to break, she had put everything on the line and it was all for nothing.  
  
An awkward silence hung about.  
  
"Ririna," he started assertively, "I could never love you, and I ask you this once again. Leave. Me. Alone."   
  
Again, she smiled, if not sadly. She had told herself that when he asked her to leave her alone once he knew why she followed him. Then she would leave him, as simple as that.  
  
Like she had thought earlier, she loved him that much.  
  
Hiiro watched her, oddly his chest felt constricted, as she left.   
  
The next day, Ririna Peacecraft Dorlain was announced missing.   
  
~  
  
Usagi watched from her position amongst the stars. Like she said, when she first saw him, she fell in love. Taking the place of the ailing Ririna, the fragile girl couldn't live a life of desolateness when her father was always on trips.   
  
She had aided the planet that was besieged of war, helped the people realize what peace was and could be, but most of all. Her greatest mission, show Hiiro about love, a mission that she had failed. Her heart being a testament of the fact, the aching loneliness as her heart beat of the emptiness. For Hiiro had taken her heart...  
  
And he still had it.   
  
Though unaware, something only Hiiro knew. 'Ririna' did change his life. He did learn to love, but she wasn't there for him to love her.  
  
~~~  
  
Done in the spur of the moment. I don't expect much out of this because it probably sounds out of place.. Most of all whack.. it was just a thought, a perspective on WHY Ririna was that way and the only conclusion I could come up with was she was Usagi.  
  
For one.. Usagi can be regal and mature at times, but when it comes to bishies.. weeelllllll... it can be frightening, especially the latter.   
  
Anyways.. I did give hints of who 'Ririna' was.. like the aura part.. Usagi always had that uncanny ability to sense how a person really was, and that running after Hiiro bit. She can run fast..   
  
Well.. enough of the mindless notes.. I wouldn't mind a review, in fact, I demand them.. ^^ j/k.. you don't have to.. (Don't listen to me.. Review please!) --;;  
  
Should there be a sequel?  
  
See you soon  
~Blaze 


End file.
